supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Petit Le Mans
The 2018 Motul Petit Le Mans took place at Road Atlanta from October 10-13, 2018. It is also the 21st edition of the Petit Le Mans. It served as the 2018 WeatherTech SportsCar Championship finale, and the fifth race of the WeatherTech SportsCar Championship since it's inception in 2014. Many teams chose to change drivers for the race due to the Fuji-Road Atlanta clash, which meant that the driver became unavailable. Some IndyCar full-time players, like Jirayu La-ongmanee, chose not to participate in the race due to the 2018 Luk Thung Cup, where he needed to get there before his matches. This race is known to be the last full-time race for Johannes van Overbeek. He is retiring after the race concludes. The defending race winners were Ryan Dalziel, Brandon Hartley and Scott Sharp, but Dalziel and Sharp were entered with Norman Nato, and Hartley chose not to participate. Jordan Taylor, Renger van der Zande, Abomasnow and Ryan Hunter-Reay won the race, after the no.5 of Action Express Racing ran out of fuel. Pee Saderd was the defending champion, but withdrew with a right shoulder injury before the start of the tournament. Magmortar won the title, defeating Volcarona by +0.32 of a second. It was the Lithuanian's first title, despite representing a country that is a basketball force, and not an IndyCar force. Entry list *Pee Saderd was entered in the Team Penske no.7 car. As he withdrew, Amoonguss replaced him. *The Honda of America Racing and Sprint of Daytona cars withdrew due to budget issues. IndyCar representatives * Abomasnow * Amoonguss * Apolo Anton Ohno * Gabby Chaves * Graham Rahal * Josef Newgarden * Pee Saderd * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Scolipede * Scott Dixon * Sébastien Bourdais * Simon Pagenaud * Spencer Pigot * Ueli Kestenholz * Volcarona * Will Power As Pee Saderd withdrew from the Petit Le Mans due to a shoulder injury, Amoonguss replaced him as one of the representatives. Notable non-representatives included Metagross, Beartic, and Jirayu La-ongmanee, while the latter couldn't represent IndyCar due to his 2018 Luk Thung Cup and Club Friday commitments. On Track Schedule IndyCar wanted the third round, quarterfinal, and semifinal matches to be before on-track activity begins. Abomasnow said "to make it early as possible". Sunday First round matches ( Metagross' half): 11:00 AM to 9:00 PM EDT Monday First round matches ( Scott Dixon's half): 11:00 AM to 9:00 PM EDT Tuesday Second round matches: 11:00 AM to 9:00 PM EDT Wednesday Third round motorsport matches: 11:00 AM to 11:30 AM EDT 3:45 PM to 4:15 PM EDT Practice 1 Porsche GT3 Cup USA 4:30 PM to 5:00 PM EDT Practice 1 Prototype Challenge Thursday Quarterfinal motorsport matches: 6:45 AM to 7:15 AM EDT 8:00 AM to 8:40 AM EDT Practice 2 Porsche GT3 Cup USA 8:55 AM to 9:55 AM EDT Practice 1 Continental Tire Challenge 10:10 AM to 10:55 AM EDT Practice 2 Prototype Challenge 11:15 AM to 12:15 PM EDT Practice 1 WeatherTech Championship 12:35 PM to 12:50 PM EDT Qualifying Porsche GT3 Cup USA 1:05 PM to 1:50 PM EDT Practice 2 Continental Tire Challenge 2:40 PM to 2:55 PM EDT Qualifying Prototype Challenge 3:15 PM to 4:15 PM EDT Practice 2 WeatherTech Championship 4:35 PM to 4:50 PM EDT Practice 3 Continental Tire Challenge 5:00 PM to 5:15 PM EDT Qualifying (ST/TCR) Continental Tire Challenge 5:20 PM to 5:35 PM EDT Qualifying (GS) Continental Tire Challenge 5:55 PM to 6:40 PM EDT Race 1 of 2 Porsche GT3 Cup USA 7:30 PM to 9:00 PM EDT Practice 3 WeatherTech Championship Friday Semifinal motorsport matches: 6:45 AM to 7:15 AM EDT 8:00 AM to 9:45 AM EDT Race Round 6 IMSA Prototype Challenge Prototype Challenge 10:10 AM to 10:55 AM EDT Race 2 of 2 Porsche GT3 Cup USA 11:15 AM to 12:15 PM EDT Practice 4 WeatherTech Championship 1:25 PM to 3:25 PM EDT Race FOX Factory 120 Continental Tire Challenge 3:55 PM to 4:10 PM EDT Qualifying (GTD) WeatherTech Championship 4:20 PM to 4:35 PM EDT Qualifying (GTLM) WeatherTech Championship 4:45 PM to 5:00 PM EDT Qualifying (P) WeatherTech Championship Final motorsport match: 5:45 PM to 6:15 PM EDT Saturday 8:30 AM to 8:50 AM EDT Warm Up WeatherTech Championship 11:05 AM to 9:05 PM EDT Race Motul Petit Le Mans WeatherTech Championship Participants *Rankings are the top sixteen seeds from The Kardashians vs. The West Family and Jana Kramer vs. Gary Busey. Other entrants The following players earned main draw wildcards: * Luke Garner * Garvey * Adam Spencer Ross No qualifying, due to the race at Road Atlanta that will be 10 hours long Saturday. The following player entered the main draw as a lucky loser: * Max Chilton Seeds Metagross (Quarterfinals) Pee Saderd (Withdrew due to right shoulder injury) Scott Dixon (Third round) Volcarona (Final) Will Power (First round) Jirayu La-ongmanee (Quarterfinals) Josef Newgarden (Third round) Beartic (Semifinals) Simon Pagenaud (First round) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Third round) Pidgeot (First round) Apolo Anton Ohno (Third round) Joey Fatone (Second round) Ueli Kestenholz (Second round) Graham Rahal (First round) Chespin (Second round) Jonathan Bald (Quarterfinals) Draw Finals Metagross | RD1-score1-1=+0.07 | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= 8 | RD1-team2= 'Beartic | RD1-score2-1='W | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Alomomola | RD1-score3-1=+4.67 | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= 4 | RD1-team4= 'Volcarona | RD1-score4-1='W | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5= 6 | RD1-team5= Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD1-score5-1=+0.01 | RD1-score5-2= | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= | RD1-team6= 'Magmortar | RD1-score6-1='W | RD1-score6-2= | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= | RD1-team7= 'Rowlet | RD1-score7-1='W | RD1-score7-2= | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8= 17 | RD1-team8= Jonathan Bald | RD1-score8-1=+0.45 | RD1-score8-2= | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= 8 | RD2-team1= Beartic | RD2-score1-1=+0.56 | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= 4 | RD2-team2= 'Volcarona | RD2-score2-1='W | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3= | RD2-team3= 'Magmortar | RD2-score3-1='W | RD2-score3-2= | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= | RD2-team4= Rowlet | RD2-score4-1=+6.80 | RD2-score4-2= | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= 4 | RD3-team1= Volcarona | RD3-score1-1=+0.32 | RD3-score1-2= | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= | RD3-team2= 'Magmortar | RD3-score2-1='W | RD3-score2-2= | RD3-score2-3= }} Top half Section 1 'Metagross | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= S Pigot | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score02-2=3 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'S Belmont | RD1-score03-1=2 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3='7 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Gallade | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=3 | RD1-score04-3=5 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'Mamoswine | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=WC | RD1-team06= L Garner | RD1-score06-1=2 | RD1-score06-2=1 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Avalugg | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=5 | RD1-score07-3=1 | RD1-seed08=14 | RD1-team08= 'U Kestenholz | RD1-score08-1=2 | RD1-score08-2='7 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=10 | RD1-team09= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score09-1='77 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Luigi | RD1-score10-1=62 | RD1-score10-2=0 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= B Guy | RD1-score11-1=3 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'Nidoking | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= M Piromporn | RD1-score13-1=3 | RD1-score13-2=4 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'King K. Rool | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Vaporeon | RD1-score15-1=5 | RD1-score15-2=5 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=8 | RD1-team16= 'Beartic | RD1-score16-1='7 | RD1-score16-2='7 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'Metagross | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= S Belmont | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2=1 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Mamoswine | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=14 | RD2-team04= U Kestenholz | RD2-score04-1=4 | RD2-score04-2=4 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=10 | RD2-team05= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=63 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Nidoking | RD2-score06-1=2 | RD2-score06-2='77 | RD2-score06-3=1 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= King K. Rool | RD2-score07-1=0 | RD2-score07-2=0 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=8 | RD2-team08= 'Beartic | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= 'Metagross | RD3-score01-1='W | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Mamoswine | RD3-score02-1=+9.88 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=10 | RD3-team03= R Hunter-Reay | RD3-score03-1=+0.03 | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=8 | RD3-team04= 'Beartic | RD3-score04-1='W | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= Metagross | RD4-score01-1=+0.07 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=8 | RD4-team02= 'Beartic | RD4-score02-1='W | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 W Power | RD1-score01-1=5 | RD1-score01-2=5 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= 'Heracross | RD1-score02-1='7 | RD1-score02-2='7 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'JP Montoya | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= D Lachey | RD1-score04-1=4 | RD1-score04-2=2 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'Alomomola | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=5 | RD1-score05-3='6 | RD1-seed06=WC | RD1-team06= Garvey | RD1-score06-1=3 | RD1-score06-2='7 | RD1-score06-3=2 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= L Birkhead | RD1-score07-1=2 | RD1-score07-2=2 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=16 | RD1-team08= 'Chespin | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=9 | RD1-team09= S Pagenaud | RD1-score09-1=5 | RD1-score09-2='7 | RD1-score09-3=62 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'C Prošić | RD1-score10-1='7 | RD1-score10-2=5 | RD1-score10-3='77 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'S Bourdais | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=3 | RD1-score11-3='7 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score12-1=1 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3=5 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Sceptile | RD1-score13-1=2 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= H Castroneves | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3=3 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Larvesta | RD1-score15-1='6 | RD1-score15-2=5 | RD1-score15-3=5 | RD1-seed16=4 | RD1-team16= 'Volcarona | RD1-score16-1=2 | RD1-score16-2='7 | RD1-score16-3='7 | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= 'Heracross | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= JP Montoya | RD2-score02-1=2 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Alomomola | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=16 | RD2-team04= Chespin | RD2-score04-1=3 | RD2-score04-2=4 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= C Prošić | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=4 | RD2-score05-3=2 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'S Bourdais | RD2-score06-1=1 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3='6 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Sceptile | RD2-score07-1=5 | RD2-score07-2='7 | RD2-score07-3=0 | RD2-seed08=4 | RD2-team08= 'Volcarona | RD2-score08-1='7 | RD2-score08-2=5 | RD2-score08-3='6 | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= Heracross | RD3-score01-1=+0.12 | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= 'Alomomola | RD3-score02-1='W | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= S Bourdais | RD3-score03-1=+0.07 | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=4 | RD3-team04= 'Volcarona | RD3-score04-1='W | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= Alomomola | RD4-score01-1=+4.67 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=4 | RD4-team02= 'Volcarona | RD4-score02-1='W | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom half Section 3 'J La-ongmanee | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2=2 | RD1-score01-3='7 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Hippowdon | RD1-score02-1=4 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3=5 | RD1-seed03=WC | RD1-team03= 'AS Ross | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= S Marion | RD1-score04-1=3 | RD1-score04-2=4 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Venusaur | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3=4 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'C Nickson | RD1-score06-1=2 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3='6 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Scolipede | RD1-score07-1=4 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=12 | RD1-team08= 'AA Ohno | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=15 | RD1-team09= G Rahal | RD1-score09-1=2 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3=5 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'Magmortar | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score10-3='7 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'A Rossi | RD1-score11-1='7 | RD1-score11-2='7 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Snorlax | RD1-score12-1=5 | RD1-score12-2=5 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Dragonite | RD1-score13-1='7 | RD1-score13-2=5 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= G Chaves | RD1-score14-1=5 | RD1-score14-2='7 | RD1-score14-3=1 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= M Manieri | RD1-score15-1=4 | RD1-score15-2=4 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=3 | RD1-team16= 'S Dixon | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=6 | RD2-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02=WC | RD2-team02= AS Ross | RD2-score02-1=0 | RD2-score02-2=0 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= C Nickson | RD2-score03-1=4 | RD2-score03-2=1 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=12 | RD2-team04= 'AA Ohno | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= 'Magmortar | RD2-score05-1='7 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= A Rossi | RD2-score06-1=5 | RD2-score06-2=0 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Dragonite | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=3 | RD2-team08= 'S Dixon | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=6 | RD3-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD3-score01-1='W | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=12 | RD3-team02= AA Ohno | RD3-score02-1=+4.69 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= 'Magmortar | RD3-score03-1='W | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=3 | RD3-team04= S Dixon | RD3-score04-1=+0.01 | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=6 | RD4-team01= J La-ongmanee | RD4-score01-1=+0.01 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= 'Magmortar | RD4-score02-1='W | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 'J Newgarden | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= M Gupta | RD1-score02-1=3 | RD1-score02-2=1 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'Ja Wattansin | RD1-score03-1='7 | RD1-score03-2=3 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= R Belmont | RD1-score04-1=5 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3=1 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Charizard | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=5 | RD1-score05-3=3r | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'E Carpenter | RD1-score06-1=3 | RD1-score06-2='7 | RD1-score06-3=5 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'Rowlet | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=11 | RD1-team08= Pidgeot | RD1-score08-1=3 | RD1-score08-2=3 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=13 | RD1-team09= 'J Fatone | RD1-score09-1='7 | RD1-score09-2='7 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= E Jones | RD1-score10-1=5 | RD1-score10-2=5 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=LL | RD1-team11= 'M Chilton | RD1-score11-1='7 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Chrom | RD1-score12-1=5 | RD1-score12-2=2 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Honchkrow | RD1-score13-1=4 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3=5 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'Decidueye | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=3 | RD1-score14-3='7 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Amoonguss | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2=4 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=17 | RD1-team16= 'J Bald | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=7 | RD2-team01= 'J Newgarden | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Ja Wattanasin | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score02-2=1 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= E Carpenter | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=1 | RD2-score03-3=1 | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= 'Rowlet | RD2-score04-1=2 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3='6 | RD2-seed05=13 | RD2-team05= J Fatone | RD2-score05-1=2 | RD2-score05-2='7 | RD2-score05-3=2 | RD2-seed06=LL | RD2-team06= 'M Chilton | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=5 | RD2-score06-3='6 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Decidueye | RD2-score07-1=5 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=17 | RD2-team08= 'J Bald | RD2-score08-1='7 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=7 | RD3-team01= J Newgarden | RD3-score01-1=+0.06 | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= 'Rowlet | RD3-score02-1='W | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=LL | RD3-team03= M Chilton | RD3-score03-1=+2.32 | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=17 | RD3-team04= 'J Bald | RD3-score04-1='W | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= 'Rowlet | RD4-score01-1='W | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=17 | RD4-team02= J Bald | RD4-score02-1=+0.45 | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Trivia Category:2018 in the United States Category:2018 in motorsport Category:2018 in tennis